


Check Out

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, cis!girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk had no plans to go to the library. It was all Youngjae's idea. And then she met the new librarian at the circulation desk and well, she couldn't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Out

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> Trigger Warning: None  
> Characters and / or Pairings: Author's choice  
> Description: Fem!B.A.P bookstore or library AU, either a chance meeting amongst the tomes or patron-employee mutual flirtations~~
> 
> i tried.

When Yongguk first saw Jongup at the circulation desk, she thought that angels finally fell to earth.

First, it started off with going with Youngjae to drop off a book and then picking one up that was on hold for her. Yongguk liked the library, but she didn't really have a reason to visit right now. Besides, most of the books she needs are online anyway.

"Can you please pretend that you want to be here?" Youngjae pleaded.

Yongguk raised an eyebrow, and then faked a smile for her. She swore that she saw Youngjae's eye started twitching. Yongguk only snickered. She began to go on her own journey and began to look through the shelves in the library. So many titles, so little time.

As Yongguk was walking towards the edge near the circulation desk (next to a book called Ancient Art of the Roman Empire. Seriously, who came up with that?), she turned her head and saw someone standing in the circulation desk, helping a couple checking out their book. Yongguk has been here for months, when did they bring her into the library?

She has a few inches shorter than herself, with tanned skin, brown hair that seemed shaved at the side, wearing an emerald shirt and what Yongguk can guess is a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She was really pretty, and Yongguk was so smitten.

"Youngjae!" she hissed, grabbing her friend's attention.

"What?" Youngjae asked, clearly annoyed from browsing through books to take home.

"Who's she?" she asked her.

Youngjae looked to see who Yongguk was talking about. There were three people at the circulation desk. Two of them were women and were obviously familiar to him.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked her.

"The girl with the shaved side. Who is she?" Yongguk explained.

"Oh, that's Jongup. She started working here about three weeks ago," Youngjae explained.

Yongguk furrowed her eyebrows. She doesn't seem to know who she is.

"I'm gonna grab her attention," Yongguk declared.

"Oh god, please don't. I actually like her. She took the time to remember my name. I don't want another Himchan incident," Youngjae told her.

"It won't! Trust me! Now, I need to figure out what will get me a date with her," Yongguk said, pondering on her thoughts.

Youngjae sighed and continued browsing. This will only end hilariously.

When Youngjae found what books she needed and requested the hold book, Yongguk was fidgeting around where she stood. She was really cute and smelt like cherries. She loves cherries. And her smile makes her entire face light up. Yongguk has it bad.

"Alright, will that be all?" Jongup asked, smiling politely.

Youngjae was about to open her mouth to say that it would be all, but Yongguk beat her to the punch.

"Y-you know, you remind me of a library book because I-I love checking you out," Yongguk stuttered out. Yongguk doesn't stutter, so then why did she?

However, Jongup doesn't look at all amused. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and just seemed confused.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Please excuse my friend here. She has something called foot-in-mouth syndrome. She doesn't mean to make an ass out of herself," Youngjae told her.

"Hey, I don't-!"

"It's quite alright. Here you go. Bring them back on this date. See you then, Youngjae," Jongup said.

Yongguk wanted to stay there, to smell Jongup more and listen to her honey-like voice, but Youngjae grabbed her by the hood of her sweater and dragged her out.

"The hell was that? 'You remind me of a library book because I love checking you out'," Youngjae asked, imitating Yongguk's feminine husky voice.

"I panicked! I was trying to be smooth, but it didn't work," Yongguk explained, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Youngjae only rolled her eyes and dragged Yongguk away from the library. If things like this happen again, then she's going to have to find herself a new library.

\-----

When Yongguk got home, she began to formulate a plan. So pick-up lines won't work and she sure as hell isn't going to ask her out on the spot. Yongguk wants to be smooth, and definitely not stuttering out a word. She went to Youngjae for help, but Youngjae pretty much refused.

"I'm not helping you score a girl only to dump her three days later. That'll mean I have to go to a new library. I don't need that, Yongguk! I had to relocate myself to find a coffee shop because I couldn't face Himchan anymore," Youngjae explained.

Yongguk ignored her and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She has a library card anyway, so what harm could it do?

\-----

Yongguk decided to check out books she really enjoys and maybe books on her 'to be read' pile. She takes one book the first time. It didn't seem at all to interest Jongup in the slightest. Yongguk tried to strike up a conversation, but before she could get the conversation going, Jongup was already done with scanning the books.

"Due back in three weeks," Jongup told her, giving her a friendly smile that makes Yongguk's insides melt.

"Sure," Yongguk squeaked. What the hell was that?

Yongguk left the library and decided to start reading her newly checked out book, but all she could think of for the next three weeks were Jongup, and that really didn't help. Thankfully she finished before the due date and went back when she knew Jongup would be working that day. She decided to check out two books. Maybe that would help a little bit.

It didn't really work.

"Interesting choices. Not my favorite genres, but I hope you'll enjoy them yourself," Jongup complemented.

If anyone asks, her insides did not turn to goo.

"T-thank you," Yongguk stuttered out.

Why does she keep stuttering?

"Alright, due in three weeks. Enjoy," Jongup said, giving her a warm smile.

Yongguk only nodded her head, making her way out of the library. She needs to formulate a new plan.

\-----

"Jesus, where did all of these books come from?" she heard Youngjae ask.

Yongguk looked up from her piles of books. Yongguk has decided to check out about six different books, which astonished Jongup. However, Yongguk couldn't formulate a sentence, especially one where she would ask her out on Friday.

"I formed a plan," Yongguk explained.

"By what, stealing books for a living?" Youngjae questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I'm trying to get Jongup's attention. So far, I know she reads young adult fiction because when I checked out The Hunger Games, she was excitedly talking about the movies coming out on DVD. She also likes science fiction and comics," Yongguk said.

Youngjae wanted to slap Yongguk sometimes, she really did.

"This has been going on for five months! I thought you'd get over her by now," Youngjae pleaded. She really didn't want to change libraries in the middle of the year. Not when she has a Goodreads reading challenge. And she's already a book behind schedule.

"I can't! She's so smart and so great. She says her favorite color is green because it reminds her of the forest. She also likes animals and chocolate. But not the milk chocolate one, but the dark chocolate one," Yongguk told her, a sort of daze in her eyes.

"Wow, you got it bad. Why don't you just ask her out?" Youngjae asked, picking up one of the books. It wasn't due in about two weeks. She could borrow this one.

"I tried! Every time I try to talk to her, my tongue turns numb and the words die out on me. I want her to like me, okay!" Yongguk explained, clearly desperate.

Youngjae sighed and placed the book back in Yongguk's sad pile. If only her friend wasn't so dumb. The last time she went with Yongguk to check out a book (and Yongguk at the time checked out only three at a time), Jongup looked like she was smitten, too, but it was either they were too oblivious to notice or they're just really dumb.

She's going with the former.

"You need help," Youngjae concluded.

Yongguk only nodded her head pathetically, before she began to continue reading The Hunger Games.

\-----

When Yongguk entered the library, it was almost empty. It was a Tuesday, and hardly anybody comes in on a Tuesday because of either school or work. She placed the books back in the return box and began to browse through the young adult section. Almost all of them have already been checked out. And she didn't feel like taking seven books home with me. She decided to find books from her 'to be read' pile that just keeps growing. She looked at the new books and saw a new thriller book that she's been having her eye on at the bookstore. She grabbed the book and began to walk up to circulation, where Jongup was.

She was wearing red today. It was a sleeveless shirt, that was buttoned up and the collar was a bit longer. It was tucked into some high waist pants. A couple of strands of her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and she seemed to be reading a comic. She looked up and smiled gently at Yongguk.

"Ready?" Jongup asked her.

Yongguk weakly nodded her head and placed the book on top of the counter. She placed her library card on top of the book and waited.

"I'm surprised. Usually you'll have more books with you," Jongup teased, scanning the card.

"Yeah, so am I. I thought I'd take it easy," Yongguk confessed.

Jongup smiled lightly and scanned the book. The receipt was being printed, but Yongguk didn't bother looking. She just wanted to get her book and leave. After this, she'll probably stop coming, abandoning all hope that she'll get a girl like Jongup to date her. She feels so pathetic.

"Alright. You know the drill; return it in three weeks," Jongup told her, handing her the book.

Yongguk smiled weakly and left the library to go to her car. When she entered, the receipt fluttered onto the car floor. She picked it up and saw a couple of numbers on it, and then she realized that it was her phone number, in Jongup's ever so neat, yet sloppy handwriting.

' _Youngjae told me you like me. I thought I'd take the chance. Call me!_

_Jongup_

_626-xxx-xxxx_ '

Yongguk took in every will power she could not to squeal.

She did, however, let out a few girlish giggles and then a happy dance. Yongguk was definitely going to call Jongup once she comes home.


End file.
